May I have this Dance?
by FoxKid1302
Summary: During Casey and April's wedding, Mikey asked Don for a dance. Tcest Don/Mikey, implied Leo/Raph. Songfic, written for a pic of Sneefee on DA.


CAN I HAVE THIS DANCE?

**A/N:** Took me exactly 65mins to write this after seeing the pic about Don and Mikey of Sneefee on DA. The song used was "Can I have this dance?" of High School Musical 3. It's my very first tcest fic and songfic EVER! Please listen to the song as you read and enjoy...

* * *

><p>A glass in his hand, Don stood by the food table watching Casey and April danced. It was never the groom's specialty to lead his bride on the dance floor. Occasionally April winced as Casey stepped on her foot and then apologizing frantically. Don just shook his head and smiled. Next to them were Leo and Raph. Their eyes both locked on each other and they moved smoothly across the floor…<p>

- Hey Don! How's the wine? – Mikey walked up to him.

- Oh, it's good. I prefer the cherry flavor though – Don still had his dreamy eyes on the newlywed couple and his brothers.

- They look good together, aren't they? – Mikey followed his gaze with the same expression.

- Yeah!

They stood there for a while without saying anything. Suddenly Don felt Mikey's fingers touched his, and then entangled them together. He looked at his brother to find those sky-blue orbs staring at him. Mikey leaned forward and whisper:

- May I have this dance? – His voice was softer than silk.

Don froze for a moment, staring at his brother. His heartbeat kept getting faster and faster, but then…

- Sure, why not? – He smiled – But I don't know how to dance.

- Don't worry, you're a genius. You'll learn fast. Just follow me.

He dragged Don to the center of the dance floor, next to the two couple.

_Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close, and take one step_

_Keep your eyes lock on mine,_

_And let the music be your guide._

As Mikey moved a step backward, Don's body automatically responded with a step forward. He was stiff as a board, but his body's instinct helped a lot. He had no idea where did Mikey learnt how to dance, nor how his body knew how to react to each of his step with nimble movement as the song went on…

_Won't you promise me_

_That you'll never forget_

_We'll keep dancing_

_Wherever we go next_

Mikey suddenly pulled him closer, making his heart skip a beat. Gathered up courage, he spun on his toes, taking the lead from Mikey. His little brother didn't seem one bit surprise. In fact, he enjoyed this sudden change. Amber eyes locked firmly on sky-blue ones, and their owners started swaying through several steps.

_It's like catching lighting the chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_

_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_

_So can I have this dance?_

_Can I have this dance?_

Don could feel his brothers, his friends, and a lot more guess now staring at them. He didn't care. All he saw in front of him was Mikey… yes… His Mikey… How long has he been waiting for this chance? How much did he push his emotion to the back of his mind? Every time they touched, he felt like static and had to pull away. Every time Don saw Mikey, light shone around him like halo, made him looked like an angel. All of those effort and for what? He leaned forward so now their beaks touched.

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all_

Their eyes were now closed as they lost themselves in the music, but Don could have sworn Mikey was having the time of his life, just as he did. He spun Mikey on his heels, causing his brother to fall on his back to his side. Don caught him by the shell and held him tight. Mikey's eyes snapped open to meet his and for a moment everything disappeared, except for the body he was now holding. He could see firework explode in those sky-blue orbs and that set his whole body on fire.

_And you can't keep us apart_

_Can't keep us apart_

'_Cause my heart is_

_Wherever you are._

There would be questions, there would be doubt. He would have to face them, at least now with all his brothers by his side. It won't be easy, won't be pretty, but right now all he cared about was the figures that was his Michelangelo…

_No mountain too high enough, ocean too wide._

'_Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

Leo and Raph winked at them from the corner of his eyes, and he pulled Mikey back up with a spin. All four waltz through the dance floor, escorting Casey and April till the end of the song. There was clapping, first from master Splinter, then Serling, Karai and Chaplin, then joined by everyone else. Don looked around him and felt water gathering up in his eyes. A hand reached up to pull his gaze back to Mikey.

- You did pretty well for your first dance, genius. Can I have the next dance?

He pulled him to his arms, sealing the final note of the song with a passionate kiss.

- Yes!


End file.
